A Strange Understanding
by Scarbie
Summary: A glimpse into what occurred the first time Yachiru met Captain Unohana.


**Title:** A Strange Understanding  
**Characters:** Kenpachi, Yachiru, Unohana  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** A glimpse into what occurred the first time Yachiru met Captain Unohana.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach. If I did Zaraki x Unohana would be canon! lol

* * *

Kenpachi just knew what Yachiru was going to do when she met the captain of the Fourth Division. He didn't know an hour before or even a minute before but only at that specific moment. 

The woman, Unohana, greeted them at her division's gates. She wasn't smiling but the word that came to Kenpachi's mind to describe her expression was_ pleasant_ and she seemed sincere. It was out of the ordinary because everyone else in soul society pulled out the deepest frowns of their lives when they saw the large uncouth man and his little pink-haired companion.

Yachiru's eyes went from the woman's face to the thick braid that she wore in the front of her robes instead of flowing behind her. It was a bizarre style but strangely it fit her.

The moment Yachiru's eyes locked on Captain Unohana's braid he knew what the girl was going to do. He might not understand her some of the time but he raised her. Before he could even pull Yachiru back, she had already bounced forward with her hands making a grasping motion like when she climbed vines hanging off of a tree. Kenpachi was slightly amused in addition to being rather horrified at what was about to happen.

Only it didn't.

Before Yachiru could make that final leap, the brunette woman looked down and she didn't glare or anything but her gaze—Kenpachi didn't know how to phrase it—intensified and she focused solely on Yachiru. It was one of the scariest things that he'd ever encountered and for someone from the 80th district of Rukongai to say that it meant something.

Yachiru stopped mid-motion and instead of grabbing her hands like she was reaching for something to swing on, she opened her arms wanting to be held. Unohana smiled and scooped the girl up. Kenpachi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. It didn't matter if it was a lady, he wouldn't have let anyone make Yachiru cry. He looked on at the scene before him feeling puzzled.

"You must be Vice Captain Kusajishi."

"Yup!" the girl chirped. She was very proud of her title and to be acknowledged as such made her happy.

Kenpachi blinked. "What in the hell just happened?" The situation was not playing out as expected at all. Right now he should have been attempting to pry a swinging Yachiru from the woman's braid without pulling out Unohana's hair. Instead his little menace was making herself comfortable in the female captain's arms.

He listened to the way the woman spoke to Yachiru. She wasn't mean and she didn't talk to the girl as if she were talking to a pet monkey like some people who are currently walking around with broken noses did. Despite the girl being in her arms she spoke to her like a new comrade.

It was a shame that Yachiru constantly had to prove that she was deserving of the Vice Captain position. She was an absolute terror in combat and naysayers had to find out the hard way. He had to smile because he did raise her after all.

"Several people have been sent here for treatment after dealing with you, Vice Captain Kusajishi."

The little girl twisted her mouth into a disagreeable pout. "Well, they shoulda never started pickin' on me. Serves 'em right."

Kenpachi had to nod to that. You shouldn't mess with folks unless you're willing to and could kick their asses.

"Maybe the next time someone bothers you, you could ignore them," Unohana suggested trying to find a more peaceful solution.

Yachiru thought that over for a bit. "Well they'd probably just keep runnin' their mouths and I would still have to shut 'em up. So I might as well do it from the start to save time."

Kenpachi nodded in agreement again. That was sound logic.

Yachiru wanted to help the nice lady out so she tried to think of a compromise.

"Okay, I'll just punch 'em in the stomach hard enough for them to vomit but not bleed or anything. Then all they'll have to do is sit on a stoop or whatever and catch their breath."

The woman looked at Yachiru and was silent, weighing the girl's response.

"Good enough," she said and gave the young girl a bright smile that Yachiru quickly returned.

Kenpachi blinked again. Captain Unohana was a strange one but he couldn't say that he disliked her. He honestly didn't know what to say.

THE END


End file.
